Runaway With Me
by bellescup
Summary: "Hey." Regina opened her eyes for Emma. "We're going to be okay. Right, kid?" Henry turned his head around and smiled at them. "Of course we are. We always do."
1. Chapter 1

"Well... It could be worse." Emma's thoughts slipped through her mouth by accident. The last few days had been pretty difficult for her – if for her only, it was impossible to know, since the woman before her always had the most enigmatic face. Even if Emma could see through her glances, the brunette had been oddly private lately. And now she was staring at Emma with another one of those looks. It felt almost as if she was looking _through_ her. Emma raised her hand to Regina's cheek and it got her a smile. Regina put her own hand on top of Emma's.

"Hey." Emma's voice was something close to a whisper. "What is it?"

Regina sighed.

"This isn't going to be any good, Emma."

"I know."

But they would do it anyway. Emma couldn't stand that agony anymore. That feeling of her heart pounding whenever someone asked her anything. Or called out her name. It was always there, the sweaty palms along with the hard breath. It had been going on for too long, she'd told Regina that. And as much as they could keep on faking it, as odd as it still sounded on Emma's head, Regina understood. She truly did.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Emma saw herself phrasing her thoughts again, not sure if she should've.

She catch Regina's glance as the brunette nodded.

"Uncertainty doesn't suit you."

Regina laughed at Emma's sentence and reached out for her hand, squeezing it lightly.

The laugh died in a second, but the minutes seemed to go on as their whole life. Regina's deep brown eyes faced the ground. Emma stared at her, feeling her thoughts go somewhere too far away to keep track. The only thing on her mind was that heavy guilt. And the odd thing about it was that the feeling was quite pleasuring.

The sound filled their ears. The knock on the door. The small talk on the other side. Emma felt her palms sweat again. She held Regina's hand tighter and got up from the couch. Regina walked to the door instantly – she clearly wanted to get this over with as soon as she could. Emma pulled her closer and stared at her eyes.

"It's going to be fine."

The smile on Regina's face was the smallest. She knew what was coming, and Emma couldn't guarantee anything on it.

Their lips touched for a second, until they heard another knock on the door. Emma's motion told Regina to stay there as she walked through the room.

"Hi!" Happy faces and excited smiles walked in. Snow had her red dress on. Her dad's hand was holding her son's.

The little boy ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Emma!"

"Hey, kid. How was the weekend?"

"Great! Gramps taught me how to ride."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

Emma's smile was sad. She let go of Henry and looked at her mother.

"What is she doing here?"

Both the sighs were loud. Emma ran to Regina and held her hand again.

"Mom, dad. We need to talk."


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean, together?" Snow's voice was a mix of a cry and a scream, full of frustration, fear, disappointment and other feelings Emma wasn't able to discern in the middle of the speech Charming was giving her.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Was how it ended.

Emma's eyes were begging them to stop after looking at Regina and Henry. They were in the other corner of the room, sitting on the couch. Regina had Henry on her lap, her hand softly brushing his hair down as she held him tight in her arms.

Emma felt her parents staring at her. Waiting for her to speak up. Waiting. Just waiting on her. What they had done for such a long time. Emma didn't want them to wait on her. To hope on her.

Her fingertips got a grip on the table; her eyes stared down to her shoes. She thought for a second. Her eyes closed up before she raised her head and looked up at them.

"I know what I'm doing." She said, firmly. "I'm protecting true love, isn't that what you did? Even better, I'm protecting _my_ true love."

After a long pause, she took the lead again.

"All I wanted was for you to understand." Emma begged, her eyes filling up with tears. "I can't be a part of your family if you don't. I can't be the savior, the daughter you gave the best chance to. I can't. You left me alone my whole life. And I understand it." Emma looked at Henry. "But I won't let this happen to my son anymore. Nor to the woman I love. She's alone. But she's got me. And I don't think she needs your approval."

Emma turned around. She had no idea if she said the right words; she just needed to be with _them_.

Her shoes were loud on the wooden floor as she walked over to Regina and Henry. She sat next to them and held Regina's hand, raising the free one to rub her son's back.

"I- We should go." She heard Snow White's voice and the footsteps. Then nothing. Then the click of the door.

Regina looked at Emma. The tears were streaming down her face. Emma kissed her. Their eyes closed and their foreheads leaned in together.

"Hey." Regina opened her eyes for Emma. "We're going to be okay. Right, kid?"

Henry turned his head around and smiled at them. "Of course we are. We always do." He got up and ran up to his room.

Emma gladly thanked whatever god was above them for making the kid understand, or even better, to love so much the idea of having them together. It made Emma smile again. She felt Regina's hand on her hip and heard her soft voice as it crawled up to her ears.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


	3. Chapter 3

Emma felt the sudden light through her eyelids and opened them, confused and dizzy. She looked around, waiting for her pupils to adapt. The silhouette came over to her from the curtains and leaned in for a kiss.

"Good morning." Emma's eyes focused on the brunette as she said it.

"God, you have the most beautiful smile I've ever seen."

Regina laughed and began to turn away, but Emma wouldn't let her.

"Come back" she said.

Regina couldn't resist. She gave herself to the blonde, lying on top of her and engaging on a breathtaking kiss. Emma's hands found their way to the small of Regina's back. When they finally stopped the kiss, their eyes kept staring at each other's until Emma broke the silence.

"Good morning."

They laughed and began another kiss, until stopped abruptly with the shy knock on the door.

"Mom? I'm going to be late for school!" Henry's voice shouted through the white door.

Regina started to get herself up.

"No, come on" Emma's voice was a moan.

The look on the brown eyes was a restrictive one.

"He can be late for school. Just one day." Emma begged.

Regina ignored her and gave her a small kiss, making her hair look presentable in front of the mirror and putting down her dress, which was already up on her thighs because of Emma..

"I'll miss you" the blonde said as Regina opened the door.

"I'll miss you too."

Emma let her face fall down on the pillows once again. She heard the muffled voices from the stairs.

"Is Emma awake?"

"Yes, she is."

"Why can't she come with us?"

There was a brief pause.

"You know your mother, Henry."

Emma could picture Regina's eyebrow raising. It made her smile as she rolled to Regina's side of the bed and held on tight to her pillow.

They've had been together for quite some time now. Emma wouldn't know exactly how long. She had terrible skills when it came to dates. Still, it was amazing how Regina's smell got her dizzy with one small breath. She closed her eyes and stuck her face down on Regina's pillow again. The soft, but present and unique odor of the woman she loved never failed to make her smile.

She opened her eyes and faced the clock by the wall. Well… She needed to get up. Complaining inside her head, she let go of the blanket and the pillow and sat down on the bed, looking at the mirror and staring at her reflection. She let a loud sigh come out of her mouth – it was going to be a full day.


End file.
